Siding panels in the past have been arranged in small stacks and then placed in large corrugated boxes. Stacks of the cardboard boxes are unitized together, using corrugated or wooden framing members to form crates, for shipment. These framing members and even the corrugated boxes are used only once and then thrown away, resulting in a serious disposal problem. New boxes and new framing members are needed for each shipment, adding greatly to the cost of shipping.
The container of the present invention can handle a much greater supply of siding panels. Also, if can be used over and over again rather than thrown away after each use. When empty, the container of this invention can be collapsed to a relatively small size for return to the place where the siding panels are manufactured.
In accordance with a specific embodiment of this invention, the container comprises an elongated base having support means on opposite sides thereof extending upwardly from the base. Preferably the support means are in the form of posts in generally upright positions and in spaced apart relation along opposite sides of the base. The posts are preferably disposed in laterally spaced pairs with the posts of each pair on opposite sides of the base. A plurality of open-ended, tubular cells extend lengthwise of the base between the posts of each pair for receiving and supporting the bulk material. Cross rods are supported by the posts of each pair and the cells are suspended from the cross rods preferably by flexible hanger straps.
Preferably the posts are supported by stanchions for movement from their generally upright positions to collapsed positions folded downwardly on the base. In the collapsed position, the container is more easily returned to the place where the siding panels are manufactured.
One object of this invention is to provide a collapsible container having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible container which is rugged and durable in use, is relatively inexpensive, and can be easily loaded and unloaded.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying claims and drawings.